the sacrifice and true love
by sailor water
Summary: this story is about Zack and cloud being a sacrifice to the gods that lives in the Nibelheim mountains the parings or going to be sephiroth and cloud and a new character named zane and zack and the other kids or is there something more to this gods
1. Chapter 1

Author: sailor water

This is going to be a Final Fantasy VII Sephiroth and Cloud yaoi.

Hey guys! I hope you guys liked 'My Little Cloud.' It wasn't yaoi but I think it was cute. If you haven't read it yet, check it out! It took me a little while to write it but I think it was worth it after all.

This story is about Zack and Cloud being a sacrifice to the gods that live in the Nibelheim mountains.

Well, let's get going! It's going to be a long story!

The Sacrifice and True Love

Part (1) The Heart Break

It was Cloud's birthday today and he was excited! What was he going to get for his big 16? What he sure didn't know is that he has been slated to be one of five children that will be fed to the gods as a sacrifice so that Nibelheim will be left in peace for five more years.

Cloud made it home to see his mother smiling, but with tears in her eyes. He was worried she's been crying because she misses his father. The gods took him from him and his mother. "Mom? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She looked up at him and smiled even bigger. ⌠Aww, my baby boy isn't a baby anymore is he?■

He smiled back at her. ⌠Nope I guess not huh? Umm, mom? Can I have my birthday present now please?■

She nodded and went over to the closet and pulled out a wrapped present then took it over to Cloud. She handed it to him and he had the biggest smile on his face. He ripped the wrapping off as fast as he could and opened the box. In the box was a gown. It was white with gold beads on it. He looked at his mother, slightly confused, and back at the gold beads. They were real. Why would his mother give him something like this for a birthday present? He looked back at her and asked just that. ⌠Mom, why did you give me this?■

She looked at her son and tears started to fall off her face. She smiled at him and said, ⌠Cloud you're one of the five sacrifices to the gods of the mountains. That means that the village can live for a little longer. Ohh my Cloud I'm so proud of you." Cloud's mother was sad to see that her son began to cry. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. ⌠Cloud, I'm sorry. I love you so much.⌠

Cloud hugged his mother back and looked up at her. ⌠Mom, why me? Why did they pick me? Is it because I'm 16 now?⌠

His mother looked at him with tired eyes. ⌠Cloud the ceremony starts tonight and I want to spend as much time with you as I can. Why don't we go out tonight to eat and have some fun? What do you say, huh? Come on, let's go.■

Cloud and his mother went out to eat that night and had some fun too. They played games, got some ice cream, and went to the store so Cloud could buy his mother something. He got her a party necklace with matching ring and earrings. She was happy that he had fun but now it was time for them to get home and get Cloud ready. She looked at him an told him it was time to go.

When they got back, Cloud took a shower. His mother gave him some kind of oil that smelled like roses but it didn't bother him. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. When he saw his mother waiting for him in the room with the gown in her arms he took a big deep breath and walked up to her. She helped him into the gown and put gold shoes on him along with other gold accessories. When she was done she stood up and smiled at him. Then she gave him a hug and told him that she loves him and that it's time to go. Before they got out the door she puts a gold locket around his neck and then they walk out of the house and down the street. When they get to where the other people were, Cloud looked at his mother and she pulled him through the crowd of people.

A man with chains in his hands came up to them and looked at his mother. He handed her the chains and asked, "Do you give your son Cloud Strife to the gods of the Nibelheim mountains?⌠

Cloud's mother looked at her son and said, ■Yes. I give my son to the gods of the mountains.⌠

The man looked at her and Cloud and said, ⌠Chain your son to be a gift to the gods." He quietly added ⌠Mrs. Strife, you have 15 minutes.⌠

She looked to the man and thanked him then looked back at Cloud. She started to put the cuffs on him.

Cloud looked up at her and couldn't hold the fear in anymore. ⌠M-mom...⌠

She looked at him and said ⌠Shhh don't worry baby. It's going to be okay. Just don't lose that locket I gave you okay?⌠ She finished chaining him and gave him a hug and a kiss and told him that she loves him very much. Cloud tells her that he loves her too and that he will never forget her. The man that handed the chains to her came back then and tells her that it was time to say their goodbyes. The man took the chain that Cloud was bonded to. Cloud's mother gave him one last hug and kiss before he was taken up the mountains with the other children. Cloud's friend Zack was there but he didn't see him until he got to where they were going to be left for the gods.

⌠Cloud! You okay?■ Zack said. As he looked at his friend, worry filled him. Cloud was chained to a pole that stuck out of the ground. The man that brought them here must have just hooked the last child up. After he said his goodbye to his own son he left the children in the cave and made his way back to the village.

Cloud just sat there hoping that nothing would happen but then he heard a sound. Zack and Cloud looked around in the cave when the sound suddenly stopped. Cloud looked at Zack and said, "What do you think that was Zack?"

"I don't know but I'm going to get us out of here." Zack got up and walked to where Cloud's chain was hooked up, grabbed it, and pulled as hard as he could to try and get Cloud free but it doesn't seem it will work. "Cloud," Zack said as he looked at him, " I'm sorry, they won't come loose."

Cloud put his bound hands around Zack's neck. "It's okay Zack. I'll be fine. Why don't you try to get yours loose?" He let go of Zack to try and help. It must have taken them 45 minutes to get Zack free but they did it! Zack was loose! Cloud looked to Zack and cheered. "Zack! We did it! You're free!"

Zack looked back at him and said. "Yeah! Now I can go get help! Stay right here okay? I'll be back? Just don't try anything stupid." Zack took off running to the exit of the cave. Just then, the sound they heard earlier came back again. Cloud looked around the cave as he listened. It sounded like wings flapping but he couldn't see anything clearly. He looked back to where Zack stood still at the exit of the cave with a worried look in his eyes. Cloud was about to say something to Zack when something started pulling on his chains.

Cloud screamed and called Zack to help him but when Zack went back to help Cloud something hit him in the back of the head and he went out like a light bulb. Cloud yelled even louder when something with feathers wrapped around his neck and squeezed the air out of him.

All he could remember were the other children yelling but then he heard nothing and fell into a deep sleep.

To be continued...

Author's Notes:

Sorry it's not long but I hope I did this one okay. I've been having trouble writing. Having dyslexia is hard on me. I'm 20 now and let me tell you guys it hurts me sometimes. It kicks my butt. It just wants me to rip my hair out. I hoped that if I write stories on fanfiction that it will help me with my troubles but I will not give up. I will not give up on you guys!

You guys write stories that help me that is why I love you guys. Keep it up for me okay? Thanks and I love you guys!

Please review me. If I don't stop I'm going to cry, wait I'm alread crying! Man I never win! Oh well. I'm happy you guys know why I write the way I do. it feels good to get it off my back.

If you guys want to know what dyslexia is, you can find it out on Google. Thanks guys.

sailor water is out of here. Love ya guys!

The Raven god is coming soon so keep and eye out for him! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author: sailor water

This is going to be a Final Fantasy VII Sephiroth and Cloud yaoi.

Hey guys! I hope you guys liked 'My Little Cloud'. It wasn't yaoi but I think it was cute.

It took me a little while to make it but I think it was worth it after all.

This story is about Zack and Cloud being a sacrifice to the gods that lives in the Nibelheim Mountains.

Well let's get going. It's going to be a long story!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 2 Don't Be Scared My Love

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was cold when Zack woke up. He looked around for any sign of Cloud but all he found was a large fire and a bed of furs. Zack looked at it for a minute. 'Gold hair...' Zack smiled and said, "Cloud! Can you hear me? You have to wake up! Cloud!" Some kind of creature then stepped in front of Zack and their eyes met. He looked the creature over. It's upper body looked human, one of his arms had a wing with some kind of crystal on it. Its legs also were wings. Zack looked at it with fear in his eyes.

The creature looked at Cloud who was still sleeping on the bed of its master and lord. The lord of all of them. It looked back at Zack and said, "Be quiet, okay? You don't want to wake the lord's pet up. He'll get mad at you if you keep this up. Go back to sleep my pet." The creature put a hand on Zack's head. Zack looked up at the creature's eyes. It had a smile on its face. Zack lifted his hand up and put it on creature's face and ran it down its chest. Then the creature's hand grabbed Zack's and kissed it. "My name is Zane. What's yours; or shall I call you Love or Pet. How does that sound hmm?"

Zack looked at Zane and said "My...name is Z-Zack."

"Zack hmm? That's a beautiful name. I like it." He then placed kisses all over Zack's face moved to pull him into a deep loving kiss. Zack put his arms around Zane's neck and opened his mouth to Zane but then his thoughts were back to Cloud. Zack broke the kiss and looked at Cloud still asleep on the bed of fur. Zack looked back at Zane and said, "What about him?"

Zane looked at the sleeping blonde and said, "His master should be coming to see him soon. Don't worry. Just let him sleep. Why don't we go to my room okay?" He pulled Zack to his feet and led him to another room where all the other children were. Zane let Zack go to see the other children.

Zack ran up to the others and said, "Hey guys! Are you okay?"

One girl looked at Zack and said, "Zack they said that we can talk together." One of the boys sitting by Zack asked, "Where's Cloud? He's not in here with us. Is he still asleep?"

Zack looked at the boy and said, "Yeah he's still asleep. Zane told me that Cloud's master should be coming back soon too." Zack and all the children looked at the man that came in the cave. He had a bear on his shoulder. He sat it down by the fire and gave all the children a smile. Zack looked at him then at Zane and asked Zane who it was.

Zane took a seat next to Zack answered, "That is Cloud's master, Sephiroth. That is our leader. He hasn't seen Cloud yet so he doesn't know what he looks like. When he does though, I'm sure he will like him." Zane looked at Zack and back at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth looked at Zane then at Zack. He then went over to them and said, "Zane, I did not know that the sacrifices were here already. What's your name little one?"

Zane looked at the child and answered his leader, "His name is Zack and he's beautiful."

"Yes he is but you know he's still a baby."

"I know he is still a baby Master Sephiroth, but he is almost ready for me."

Zack looked at the Gods and said "What do you mean? Zane what is he talking about?"

Zane answered his child, "When you're older then I'll tell you okay? Oh Sephiroth, your sacrifice is here and let me tell you his is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

"Hmm…you think all the children are pretty. Well then, it was good to meet you Zack."

Zack smiled at Sephiroth. "You too sir." Sephiroth flowed past Zane and Zack and rubbed Zack's head along the way. Then he entered the room that Cloud was sleeping. Zack looked at Zane and asked "That was Cloud's master?"

Zane said "Yes. He's the leader of this land but he's been waiting a long time for Cloud."

"Are you my master, Zane?"

"Yes. I'm your master Zack. You're not my pet. You're my lover."

"Um Zane? Can I go talk to the others?"

"Yes sure. Go have fun."

Zack ran over to the other kids and started talking to them when screams erupted from the room Sephiroth just entered. Zack and the others rushed in the room to see if Cloud was okay. When they got in there, Sephiroth was holding Cloud to his chest and trying to get him to calm down but nothing was working. Cloud just kept screaming and crying.

Zack walked up to Cloud and said "Cloud calm down. It's okay. He's not going to hurt you. Cloud please, stop screaming. It's going to be okay."

"Zack help me please!"

Zack looks at Sephiroth then not being able to decide what to do. Sephiroth addressed Zane, "Take Zack and the others out. I will deal with Cloud." Zane followed his orders and ushered Zack and the others out of the room while Sephiroth talked to Cloud.

Zack looked back at Zane when one of the gods went over to him and said something in his ear. The God then made his way back to his little girl. Zane looks back at Zack and said "Zack, come over here and sit on my lap." Just when Zack was going to walk over to him, the little girl screamed. Zack looked over to her and what he saw made him want to run away. The God's teeth were in the little girl's neck. Zack looked back at Zane and asked worriedly, "Zane why is he doing that to her?! He's hurting her!"

"It's a form of claiming a mate Zack." Zane looked deep into his eyes and saw fear. "Zack come here baby. It's okay. I won't hurt you." Zane took Zack's hand and pulled Zack to sit in his lap. Zane wrapped his wings around him to keep him warm and safe. Zack looked up at Zane then relaxes against him. Zack then closes his eyes and lets sleep take over. Zane makes sure he's asleep when he sinks his teeth in Zack's neck quickly and then releases. Zane then let sleep take over him as well feeling Zack's steady breathing inside his wings.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sephiroth and Cloud time …

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cloud just sat there staring at the God then looked at the floor. He couldn't meet the God's eyes. "What are you going to do to us? Aren't you going to eat us?" Sephiroth was going to answer him when Cloud started to sob again. Sephiroth looked at the poor boy and licked his cheek. Cloud looked at him with tears still falling down his cheeks. Sephiroth rubbed his cheeks and face then leaned forward to purr in his ear. Cloud stopped crying and began feeling calm wash over him. He closed his eyes and Sephiroth started kissing and tickling him.

Cloud started to giggle and laugh. "S-Stop please," panting as he tried to speak, "I can't breathe."

Sephiroth stopped tickling Cloud and said, "You don't need to worry little one. I won't hurt you or the other children. Come and I'll show you." Sephiroth held out his hand to the boy. Cloud looked up at him and took the hand that was offered. Sephiroth moved Cloud to the middle room where the other children were. Cloud looked around the room until he saw Zack sitting by the fire. He went to run to Zack when Sephiroth grabbed his arm and pulled him into a loving kiss. Sephiroth broke the kiss and said, "If you want something, you can ask me and give me a kiss. You may go over there with Zack now. Go on little one." He smiled and returned to his room when Cloud started to walk away.

Cloud walked over to Zack and sat down beside him. Zack opened his eyes and looked at Cloud. "You okay? You don't look good." Zack put his hand on Cloud's forehead. "Zane, Cloud's got a fever." Zane reached over to check Zack's diagnosis. "You do have a fever child. Stay here. I'll get Master Sephiroth."

Zane returned shortly with a worried Sephiroth. "What's wrong my Cloud?"

"Cloud is sick. He has a fever." Cloud looked up at Sephiroth and said, "Master, I don't feel good. May I go back to the room and sleep?"

Sephiroth sat down in front of Cloud and put his cheek on his forehead immediately feeling the warmth. He kissed Cloud's cheek and said, "It's going to be okay my Love Bug. You may go back in the room and rest but I'm going to bring you something to eat." Sephiroth got up and looked at Zack "Would you go with him to the room? I think he needs someone to talk to." Zack nodded at the god and helped Cloud up and back into bed.

Zane looked at Sephiroth and said "Thank goodness Zack noticed he was sick or he could have gotten much worse. What now Sephiroth?"

"Can you go get me a rabbit Zane? I know you don't want to leave Zack but I need it. I'll go get the rest of the ingredients."

"Don't worry, I'll get it. Just stay here with him. I'll be back soon."

Sephiroth smiled at his friend then started to get every thing ready. "I hope the hunters aren't out tonight…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Zane came back with the items and helped make Cloud something to eat. Sephiroth went in the room to give the boys their dinner. Cloud was sleeping and Zack was sitting next to him watching over him. Sephiroth spoke softly for his attention. "Zack. Here, eat this. It will make you feel better too." Sephiroth went to the other side of the bed then felt for Cloud's temperature.

"Did his fever go down?"

"Yes it has lowered. I think what happened was that the cold got to him. He Should be fine now." He turned his attention fully to the blonde. "Baby, it's time to wake up." Sephiroth watched Cloud's eyes open. "Hello. It's time to eat." Cloud sat up and took the bowl offered. After they ate, Cloud curled under the blanket and went back to sleep. Zane came in after Cloud fell back to sleep and took Zack to his bed. Sephiroth decided to curl beside Cloud and said in his ear, "I love you and I will always love you." Then he fell asleep himself with his wings wrapped around his child to keep him safe from the cold of the night.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

…to be continued.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next chapter is where Cloud finds out what happened to his father.

Okay guys! You know what to do! Give me reviews please I beg of you guys! Give me reviews and good ones too! Pretty please with a cherry on top.

Thanks guys, love ya all and thank you Toons!

Okay sailor water is out of here. Love ya and thanks. See ya soon!

P.S. Chapter 2 of 'The Raven God' is almost done so look out for it!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: sailor water

This is going to be a Final Fantasy VII Sephiroth and Cloud yaoi.

Hey guys! I hope you guys liked 'My Little Cloud.' It wasn't yaoi but I think it was cute. If you haven't read it yet, check it out! It took me a little while to write it but I think it was worth it after all.

This story is about Zack and Cloud being a sacrifice to the gods that live in the Nibelheim mountains

This chapter is a little weird. I'm just warning you guys and there's yaoi in it too.

Please give me good reviews please all and this chapter is for you -777blackfox777- you asked for a long chapter and I made one for you girl!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 3 - Of the Sacrifice and True Love - My Father Is Who

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cloud woke that morning feeling cold and hungry. He pulled the blanket off and walked to the room where a fire was going and the others were eating. Cloud walked up to Zack and sat down.

Zane looked at Cloud and asked "How are you feeling little one?" Zane started to run his fingers through Cloud's hair to try to make him feel better.

Cloud closes his eyes and says "I'm all achy. My body hurts, my throat hurts and I feel cold."

Zane pulled Zack out of his lap and got closer to Cloud. He grabbed his chin an said, "Okay baby. Open up for me so I can look at your throat." Cloud did what the god asked him to do. "Hmm… you do have a sore throat. Zack go get Cloud's Master for me. He should be outside by the cave hall. Put that on before you go out." Zane pointed to the coat. Zack put it on and went outside to get Cloud's Master.

Sephiroth looked over when Zack came out of the cave and said "What are you doing out here little one? Why aren't you in there with your Master?"

Zack smiled and said "Zane said to come and get you." Sephiroth got up from where he was sitting and went back in the cave with Zack.

Zane looked up when Zack ran up to him and sat back down in his lap. Sephiroth went up to Cloud and said "What's wrong baby? You don't feel good again?" Cloud got up and went over to his Master and hugged him. Sephiroth rubbed his hand over Cloud's head and said, "Maybe you should go back to bed baby. I'll get you something to eat, maybe some soup. It might help your throat feel better." Sephiroth tried to pull Cloud from him but Cloud didn't what him leave. "Okay baby. Lee take over for me."

"Okay. I don't have my baby here so it doesn't bother me." The god went out to stand watch over the cave. Cloud looked up and asked "He has a sacrifice too?"

Sephiroth looked down at him and smiled and said, "Yes baby but he is older than you are." Cloud tightened his hold on the god and said "Master, can I ask you something?"

"What is it baby?"

"Am I going to see my mother ever again?" Cloud said with tears in his eyes. Sephiroth looked at the poor boy and answered, "Cloud come here baby." Cloud curled up in the gods arms and cried. Sephiroth hugged him tight and purred in Cloud's ear.

Zack looks over at them then got up to see what's wrong but Zane grabbed his arm. "No Zack. Just let them be. Sephiroth knows what he's doing." Zack sat back down in Zane's lap and looked up at him. "Zane." Zane looks down at him "Hmm?"

"Is he going to claim him like you claimed me?"

"That's what it looks like. He might do it soon before we go home." Zack looked back at the pair and said, "It will hurt won't it. Just like it hurt when you marked me as your mate?" Zane looks back down at Zack and said, "Yes it will hurt but its the only way for us to claim a mate. He will be hurting for a few days but the Master will be there for him. They will make love together and soon a new life will be growing inside of Cloud just like one is growing inside of you." Zack smiled at Zane and they looked back at Sephiroth and Cloud.

Sephiroth picked up a blanket an wrapped it over him. He then looked at Zane and said, "Zane I can't get him to stop crying. I don't know what to do." Zane pulled Zack from his lap again and went over to help Sephiroth. "Okay put your arm under his head like this. Just hold him and talk to him. Try to calm him down."

"Shh baby. Calm down it's okay." Sephiroth cradled him. Cloud began to calm after a few minuets and started to fall back to sleep. Sephiroth smiled at himself. "Looks like he still doesn't feel good." Sephiroth looked back at Zane and said, "I think we should get home soon. If not he will get worse."

"You're right. We should move soon before the hunters find us but their mothers and fathers are coming soon. Shouldn't we wait for them?" Sephiroth looked at the sleeping boy in his arms thin says, "Yes we will wait for them. I want my little one to see his mother one last time before we leave for the palace. My body can't take this form much longer and I want you to tell him who his father is."

"I'll tell him don't worry." The two smiled and looked at Cloud who was still asleep in Sephiroth's arms. Zane watched his lord bend down and give Cloud his first deep kiss. He let Cloud's lips go licking his lips and smiled. Zane saw the smile on his lord and asked, "How does he taste?"

Sephiroth smile got wider and said, "Sweet. He's sweet like the taste of candy. Zane, he's in heat. That's why he's been sick all this time."

"The poor thing! He must be in pain. What are you going to do?"

"The one thing I can. I'll mark him then mate with him. It's all I can do to help him. Cloud wake up baby."

Cloud opened his eyes slowly and looked up at his Master and said, "Master, I don't feel so good." Sephiroth lowered his head and purred in Cloud's ear. He whispered to him, "I know baby. I want you to just relax. I'm going to mark you. It will hurt but you will not remember it afterwards and the pain will stop. You will feel better after it's done I promise." Sephiroth kisses him again then bent Cloud's neck where he was going to put the mark. Before he does, he whispered in his ear, "Relax love, you're shaking. I know you're scared baby but you must relax for me to do this. Just close your eyes and count to 3 okay?" Sephiroth bent his neck one last time. Zane and Zack watch him get ready to mark his new mate. Cloud could feel his Master's hot breath on his neck then he started counting.

"One."

Sephiroth licked his lips and took a deep breathe getting himself ready.

"T-two."

Sephiroth started whispering sweet and loving words to get him to calm down.

"Th...t-three"

At that word, Sephiroth sank his teeth in the boys neck. Cloud cried out and tried to push his Master off of him but the god was too strong. No matter what he did he was too strong for him. He felt something go through him like a burning wave and his stomach pulled tight. His insides got sore and hot all at the same time. He felt something run down his leg then cried out one last time.

Sephiroth then let go of the boy's neck and licked the blood from him. He smiled when he saw the thin line of blood run down Cloud's leg and on the white fabric he was wearing. "You did very well baby. How do you feel now?" Cloud sat up from his lap and looked at him. "I feel better. I don't feel sick anymore. What happened?" Zane smiled at Sephiroth and said to Cloud, "You were in heat. That's why you were sick little one."

"I was in heat? That's impossible. I mean boys can't bear children can they Master?" Sephiroth looked at Zane and said "Zane you need to tell him now." Zane looked at Zack then at his lord and said "Cloud come in my room. I have to tell you something." Zane held out his hand and Cloud took it. Zane looked at Zack and told him to stay here. Zane led Cloud into his room. Sephiroth looked at Zack and said, "Don't worry. He's just going to talk to him."

Cloud sat down on Zane's bed and waited for Zane to say something.

Zane knelt down in front of him and looked in Cloud's big blue eyes and said, "Cloud your father is not dead." Cloud looked at him with big eyes and said, "He's not dead? Then where is he? I want to see him! Zane where is my father?" Zane smiled at him and said, "Cloud. You're looking at your father." Cloud backed away from Zane and said "You're my father? But then that means…"

"Yes. You're not human. You are one of us but you're still a baby. You have not changed yet but you will and Zack will too. He's already carrying my seed inside him. Soon the child will be born." Zane watched Cloud put his hand over his mouth. "Cloud listen to me. Your Master will do the same to you. That is why he marked you and that is why you were not feeling well. It means you are ready to carry his child. I know you're scared but I told Zack the same thing. Zack understands what must be done." Cloud got to his feet and walked out of the room a little wobbly on his feet. "Cloud wait!" Zane watched Cloud leave the room with a shocked look on his face.

Sephiroth looked over at Cloud when he came out of Zane's room and said "Cloud baby. What's wrong?" Cloud looked at his Master and said, "Is it true? Zane is my father?"

Sephiroth got up from where he was sitting and went over to Cloud and said, "Yes. Zane is your father."

Cloud lowered his head. "Then it's true what Zane said. I'm going to carry your child."

Sephiroth put his hand under Cloud's chin and pulled his face up to look at him. "Cloud are you scared to carry a child and the pain that comes with it?" Cloud nodded yes. Sephiroth pulled Cloud in a loving hug and a deep kiss. Sephiroth then pulled away from Cloud's lips and said softly to him, "Cloud baby, listen to me. Tonight you and I will mate but there's nothing to be afraid about. Your body may take my seed and it may not. It just depends on if your body is ready for me."

"But men only carry seeds. How can we carry children? I mean men don't carry eggs…"

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Cloud and said, "Cloud, we carry both seeds and eggs some of us can give our lovers up to 8 to 12 children per birth when we mate. It depends on how many times we mate. I think one is good. We don't want you to have too many." Sephiroth let go of Cloud. "I'm going to get every thing ready for you for tonight. I want you comfortable so why don't you go over there and eat and when I'm done it should be dark and it will be time. Sephiroth ran his hand down Cloud's cheek and went into his room and closed the curtains behind him.

Cloud looked at Zane and Zack then said, "What does he mean, getting everything ready?" Zane smiled at him and said "He's going to baby you. He knows you're scared and worried so he's going to do everything to make you feel comfortable. He might make you gifts and he might show you his secret."

"What secret?"

Zane and Zack giggled at him. Cloud looked at the fire that was heating some stew and looked back at them. Zack got up out of Zane's lap and walked up to him. He took Cloud's hand and put it to his stomach and said, "Feel Cloud. You will see there's nothing to be scared of. " Cloud felt something move and his eyes grew wide. Zane smiled at his son and said, "Don't push too hard. You might hurt him." Cloud pulled his hand off of Zack's stomach quickly.

Zack rubbed his belly where the baby assaulted and said to Cloud, "See? There's nothing to be scared of. Lord Sephiroth will take good care of you and the mating part isn't bad." Zack took Cloud's hand and pulled him over to the fire where the other gods were sitting and eating. They looked up when Zack pushed Cloud to sit down beside them. Cloud looked up at Zack when he turned to walk back over to Zane.

"Zack don't go please. Don't leave me here with them. Zack!"

The gods were looking at him. One of them said, "How are you feeling little one?" Cloud looked at the one that was talking to him and he said quietly, "Better, but I don't know." Cloud rubbed his neck and felt the mark there. He pulled his hand from his neck an saw blood on his hand. One of the gods scooted up to Cloud and said, "Let us see your mark." The god pulled Cloud's head to the side and looked it over. "Looks like it's healing good. There's a bit of blood but nothing to worry about." He let Cloud go and started to eat again. Cloud looked down at his feet then one of the gods handed him some stew. Cloud took the stew and ate his food.

That day Cloud did noting but talk to the gods and stay by the fire. When the sun set, he started to get nervous. Zack walked up to him and put his hand on his back. Cloud jumped an cried out. He turned and looked at Zack. "Zack I'm scared." Zack hugged Cloud and said "Don't be. Every thing will be okay." Then they heard Sephiroth call for Zane.

Zane got up and went into Sephiroth's room. Zack and Cloud waited. Then Zane came back out and walked up to them. He held out his hand. "It's time." Cloud took Zane's hand. Zane walked him over to Sephiroth's room. Cloud looked back at Zack then walked in the room and looked around. There was a fire going and something cooking on it and there was a plate of fruit. There was wine and two wine glasses sitting by the bed. Cloud rubbed his arms then something draped over him. Cloud tried to see who was behind him but he was picked up off his feet and carried to the bed. Cloud looked up at his Master who was smiling at him. "Please Master. Don't hurt me."

Sephiroth looked at him "Hurt you? I would never hurt you baby." Cloud started to shake under him and Sephiroth pulled Cloud's head up and kissed him. "Calm down baby. I'm not going to hurt you. Why don't we talk?" Sephiroth took a piece of fruit and put it by Cloud's mouth. Cloud opened his mouth to his Master and ate the fruit that was given to him. "I have something to tell you." Cloud and Sephiroth poured them both glasses of wine. Sephiroth handed one to Cloud. Cloud took the glass from him and took a sip from it. Sephiroth then started. "Cloud the reason we take the children from towns is to keep the hunters from taking the children instead. They use them as experiments and when they're done with them they kill them. When we take them, we make them our mates. We are trying to have more children in this world but they are trying to use the children of the world. We are the ones who are trying to save them from the hunters. We are the only ones who can save them but we need more gods Cloud. You can help us. All of you can help the children of the world. The more gods there are the more children we can save. Well you help me save them Cloud?"

Cloud looked at him then sat his glass down. "Sephiroth." The God gave the boy his full attention. Cloud took off the robe he was wearing. "I want to help them. I don't want the children to die anymore. I don't want mothers or fathers to lose their babies. I thought my father was dead but he's not. I don't want the children to suffer as I did."

Sephiroth smiled and sat his glass down. He grabbed Cloud's arms an pulled Cloud to him. "I know what you're saying. I know you want to help them. Cloud, you have a kind heart for everyone don't you?" Cloud smiled shyly. "But there's another side to you. A sad side. A side where your heart can break. " Sephiroth pulled Clouds arms around his neck.

Cloud then looked in his eyes and said "Master. I don't know what to do. I'm scared. I want to help them but I'm afraid of this." Sephiroth rubbed up and down on Cloud's back and pulled him closer. He put one of his hands behind Clouds head and pushes their faces closer and kisses him in a deep hungry kiss. Cloud's eyes went wide when he felt his Master's long tongue exploring his mouth. Then Sephiroth let go of Cloud but did not break the deep kiss. He pulled the robe he was wearing off and pulled Cloud's lower body closer to his. Cloud could feel the heat that was growing. Sephiroth ran his hand up Cloud's back and through his hair. He pulled both of his hands up to cup Cloud's face then broke the kiss and both were panting. "Don't be scared baby. The heat you're feeling is good. You Should not be afraid of it."

Cloud looked in his Master's eyes an said, "I'll try." Sephiroth kissed him on the forehead and said "That's my boy." Sephiroth pulled Cloud back into a deep kiss. He laid Cloud on the bed while he kept kissing. Cloud started to kiss back when he felt his Master gently nudging his legs apart and settled between his thighs. Cloud could feel his Master's length get hot and hard and big. Cloud panicked and tried to push Sephiroth's body away but Sephiroth kept him from doing so. Sephiroth put his arms under the boy's knees and lifted them up and started to try to enter his mate. He slowly pushed his swollen length inside his new mate. Cloud broke the deep kiss and cried out in pain. Sephiroth then lowered his legs to the bed.

"It hurts! Please take it out Master!" Sephiroth kissed him and said "I know baby. The pain will pass. Just relax." Sephiroth started to thrust again and Cloud cried out. He grabbed his Master's shoulders and let the tears fall. After what seems like forever, the pain began to subside and Cloud was able to wrap his legs around his Master's hips. He mindlessly began to thrust with the God to gain more of this feeling. Soon they were both moaning and crying out. Sephiroth began driving into him hard and Cloud felt a familiar wave of heat. His stomach tightened almost painfully as he tightened his hold on Sephiroth's hips.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud cried out his Master's name before the heat exploded and a wave of pleasure swept over him and he released onto his Master. Sephiroth looked down and said, "Just a little more baby. I'm almost there, I can feel it." Sephiroth thrust faster and harder inside his mate. Seconds later Sephiroth's head fell back in pleasure and a cry tore from his throat as he released his seed and eggs into Cloud. Sephiroth looked down at Cloud and said "It's okay baby its over just lay still for me." After a few minutes, Sephiroth felt Cloud loosen from him and he pulls himself free. He kissed his mate and said "Now all we have to do is wait and see if you carry a new life." Sephiroth got up from the bed and put some blankets over Cloud. "Go to sleep baby. I'll be back soon." Cloud curled up in the blankets and easily fell asleep. Sephiroth walked out to the middle room. Everyone cheered for him. Sephiroth smiled at them and thanked them all.

Zane walked up to him and gave him a hug and asked, "How was it?" With Sephiroth's nod, they walked over to the fire and sat down to talk.

"It was great."

"I'm glad you liked it. How is Cloud? Is he in pain?"

"No it looks like he's okay. He went right to sleep."

"Good. So is he carrying life, you think?"

"I don't know if he is yet. I just hope he is so we can help the other children."

"Well we'll find out tomorrow then."

"Yes. I'm sorry Zane. I have to get back to him." Sephiroth got up an walked back to his bedroom where his mate was sleeping. He curled up close to Cloud under the blankets and closed his eyes.

In the morning Sephiroth got up and put his robe back on and looked down at Cloud. He bent down and gave him a deep loving kiss then he pulled away. Cloud moaned and rolled on his side then pulled the blanket tight over him. Sephiroth smiled and went over to the fire pit and added more wood and started it back up. He turned back to Cloud who was starting to wake up. He opened his eyes began to sit up but cried out as pain shot up in his body. He collapsed back to the bed.

Sephiroth rushed over to him. "Baby what's wrong? Here, let me help you sit up." He propped some blankets on the stone wall and on the floor by the fire. He went back over to Cloud and carries him over to the makeshift bed closer to the fire. "Is this better? Are you okay? Are you warm enough? Do you need anything?"

"Sephiroth. Please don't worry. I'm okay, but I could use some hot tea with sugar…" Sephiroth smiled and gave Cloud a kiss. "I'll be back. Don't move too much." With that, he walked out while Cloud kept warm by the fire. Soon Sephiroth came back to the room with a hot cup of tea. Cloud took it from him with a smile on his face.

Sephiroth sat down next to him. "Do you feel anything?" Cloud took a sip from his tea and said. "No, nothing yet. Is this baby really going to help children?"

"Yes. It will be the new king of the promised land. That is where we are going after you see your mother today." Cloud looked at him and dropped his cop. He wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck and pulled him to the ground "Is she really coming to see me?" Sephiroth smiled an hugged him back. "Yes she's coming to see you baby." Sephiroth hugged him tighter. Cloud felt something move in his stomach then. He pushed Sephiroth off and put his hands on his stomach.

Sephiroth got up and looked at him, "Cloud what's the matter? Cloud?" Cloud looked back at him. "Something moved inside of me." Sephiroth replaced Cloud's hands with his own and waited. After an eternity he felt a new life inside of his mate. He smiled brightly at Cloud. "Cloud! You're pregnant! I can feel him moving inside of you!" Cloud placed his hands below Sephiroth's. He felt the movement inside. There was a baby there. Cloud was shocked. He could not believe that he was pregnant. He smiled and rubbed his stomach. He felt something strange then. His eyes went wide and he looked back to Sephiroth but he'd left the room to tell the other gods the good news.

Cloud, with his pain seemingly gone, ran out of the room to find Sephiroth. When he found him, all the gods were around him talking to him with smiles on their faces. Cloud made his way to him. "Master Sephiroth!" Sephiroth looked down at him with a smile on his face. "Yes baby, is there something you need?"

Cloud took his mater's hand and put it on his stomach. Sephiroth looked at him thin felt three lumps moving beneath. Sephiroth looked at Cloud. "Zane. Get Lee now!"

Zane ran out of the cave to find Lee. "If you are what I think you are then…oh my god." Sephiroth said whet a smile. Lee came in the cave then. Sephiroth picked Cloud up and took him by the fire. Sephiroth looked back at Lee and said, "I want you to look at him check him over." Lee nodded and made his way over to Cloud. He opened the boy's robe and Cloud rolled over on his side to try to hide from the other gods. Lee ran his hand over Cloud's stomach. Sephiroth bent down and ran his fingers in clouds hair. "It's okay baby. He's not going to hurt you. He's just checking the baby to make sure it's okay."

Lee pulled his hand from Cloud's stomach. "He's carrying three," Sephiroth looked Cloud in the eyes with a large smile but then Lee continued, "but he's not carrying any half humans." Sephiroth turned to Lee then. "What??" Lee looked down at Cloud then back to Sephiroth. "They are pure blood." Sephiroth looked back down at Cloud "Then that means-"

"Yes. They are pure blooded gods Sephiroth. We have to get the children out of here and I mean now; before the hunters find out he's carrying pure gods. If they get to him they'll kill him, or worse, they'll use him in…you know what."

Sephiroth looked around at the other gods. "Okay. We're going home. Get everything ready." Cloud pulled on one of his Master's wings and Sephiroth looked down at him. "I'm sorry Cloud." The boy let go of Sephiroth's wing and lowered his head. "I'm not going to see mom today, am I?" Sephiroth sat next to him. "Not today but I promise you will see your mother. You have my word." Cloud looked in his eyes then got up from where he was sitting. He grabbed Sephiroth's hand and pulled him into their room. Cloud tried to untie Sephiroth's robe which brought a smile to his face. The Master helped him with the tie and Cloud got it undone. He pulled his own robe off and wrapped his arms over Sephiroth's neck and his legs around Sephiroth's hips. Sephiroth hugged his arms around Cloud and pressed his stomach to Cloud's. "What's this about? Is something wrong baby?"

"Yes. They won't stop moving. It hurts." Cloud felt them move where Sephiroth's skin was touching his stomach. The babies pushed back. Cloud looked up into his Master's eyes. "Why are they moving like that?" Sephiroth kissed him and said, "They're hungry that's why."

"How do we feed them?"

"Well like this!" Sephiroth laid Cloud down on the bed and started to tickle him.

"Master s-stop! I-I…can't breathe! Stop!" Sephiroth smiled and giggled at him then kissed him and Cloud reciprocated. He wrapped his legs tighter around Sephiroth's hips and the god began entering his mate. He thrust into Cloud and soon both were moaning and crying out each other's names. Hours passed and Zane came in the room. Sephiroth was getting everything ready. "Is everything ready Zane?"

"Yes we're ready to go." Zane looked at Cloud who was sleeping in his Master's bed. He watched Sephiroth as he laid blankets out on the bed and wrapped Cloud up to make sure he stays comfortable. He picked him up and cradled him. "Okay. Let's go Zane. It should be dark when we get there."

Zane nodded. "Everyone is outside waiting for us." Zane and Sephiroth walked out of the room and to where everyone was. Sephiroth looked each of them and said, "Let's go everyone. It should be dark before we get home." They started off with each of the children walking beside the gods and holding their hand. Zane was walking right beside Sephiroth.

"When are we going to be there Zane?" Zack asked. Zane looked down at him and said, "We should be there by dark. It will take a while but when we get there you can get something to eat and rest."

"Will there be ice cream?"

Zane smiled at Zack. "If you want ice cream." Zack smiled and grabbed Zane's hand and pulled him to make him walk faster. "Slow down! We're not going to get there faster this way."

Sephiroth smiled and giggled at the two. Cloud woke then and rubbed Sephiroth's face with his hand. Sephiroth looked down at him with love and care in his eyes. "How do you feel? Are they moving again?"

"I'm okay. They're not moving yet." Sephiroth smiled at him. "Good."

"Master, when will we be home?"

"Soon baby. We should be there when it's dark. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Okay." Cloud closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Sephiroth smiled at him and looked back at Zane and Zack. Zane had him over his shoulder and Zack was giggling and screaming at Zane to put him down. Sephiroth giggled at that too. He lifted his head high and walked onward to the kingdom of the Promised Land.

To be continued…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

See I told you guys that to wood get wired. I had a better chapter but my laptop had a virus in it so everything on my laptop was deleted and that means my chapters for 'Dreams or Real' and 'The Sacrifice and True Love' are gone. I had 3 chapters for 'The Sacrifice' and 5 for dreams. For real man this stinks big time. Okay, love ya guys!


	4. Chapter 4

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

chapter 4

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They were starting to get tired when they past the mountains. Sephiroth looked at them and said " We will rest here for now." . He looked down at Cloud who was still sleeping in his arms. He then looked back at the gods as they gathered wood and started a fire for the children and them. Sephiroth went over to the fire to keep Cloud warm when Zane came up and said " My lord I know you want them to rest but we have to move before the hunters find us."

Sephiroth looked up at him and said " Zane look at them there going to fall over if they don't rest."

Zane looked over at Zack who was falling asleep by the fire. He walked over to him an sat down beside him an wrapped his wings around Zack.

Zack looked up at him and asked " Zane are we there yet?"

Zane looked down at him and said " No baby not yet but we will be there soon." Just then they hurd something moving in the woods behind them. All the gods turned to see hunter with his gun ready to fire. They all looked at the man then back at the children. Sephiroth was looking at Cloud who was looking at him.

Sephiroth then turnes back to the man and says " I don't want them to see this."

Zane looked over at sephiroth and said " I know, I don't want them to see this ether." Sephiroth and Zane went to charge at the man when anther god came out of the woods. The man had no time to look over before the god wrapped his wings around the mans neck and broke it with one twist.

The god looked over at Sephiroth and asked " Are you alright my lords.?"

Sephiroth smiled at him and said " Yes we are alright. Thank you Reno."

Reno looked over at them and said " What about them are thy okay?"

Sephiroth looked at the children and said " Yes they´re okay, they´re just tired. We need to get home so they can rest."

Reno looked at Zane and Sephiroth and said "You look tired too my lords."

Zane went back over to Zack , pulled him in his arms and picked him up, then looked back as Sephiroth said " Reno how far is the palace from here?"

" Not far my lord, just over the hill." Reno said while pointing north-west. Sephiroth looked back at Cloud who looked like he was ready to fall over then back over at Zane and said "Okay lets move out we're allmost home everyone!"

sephiroth went to walk over to Zane and ask him something when Cloud fell to his knees and cried out in pain. Sephiroth quickly ran over to Cloud and put his hand over Clouds stomach and fellt his children moving inside of Cloud. Sephiroth looked down and asked " Cloud they´re moving again its time to feed them."

Cloud looked up at him and said " Here in front of everyone? Can we wait till we get to the palace?"

Sephiroth ran his hand in clouds hair and said " Cloud they can´t wait, they need to feed. If they don't the pain will get worse and no, we don't need to feed them in front of everyone. I´ll take you somwhere so we can feed them."

Sephiroth picked Cloud up and said to the others " I´ll be back soon."

He carried Cloud in the woods till they came to a cave. Cloud looked in Sephiroths eyes as he stepped in and said " This will work."

Cloud looked over his shoulder at the hot spring and back at his master and asked " Is this wherre we are going to feed them?"

Sephiroth smiled at him and said " Yes, the water will keep you warm." Sephiroth sat Cloud down an said " Take your gown off baby so we can start."

Cloud took off his gown and let Sephiroth pick him up and put him in the water. Cloud looked up at his master as he stept in the water and moved his large wings around. Cloud looked down at Sephiroths wings as they moved in the water. Sephiroth smiled at him and said " You like my wings don't you Cloud?"

Cloud looked up at him and nodded his head. Sephiroth then moved up to Cloud and wrapped his wings around him as he said to the boy " Do you know _why _we have wings Cloud?"

" Why master?" Cloud asked as he looked up.

Sephiroth smiled at him as he said " Well when we mate it makes it easy and when or mate gives birth it helps them. We hold our mate in our wings as they push the child out of their body."

Cloud ran his hand over Sephiroths winged arm and asked " I mean I don't know how it works. Can you tell me what is going to happen to me when I start to give birth to the?. Will it hurt?"

Sephiiroth pulled cloud up off his feet to look him in the eyes " Cloud the birth will hurt no mater what you are. It will hurt but I can tell you this. I´ll be there for you. I´ll be there to catch the baby's when they fall from your body. I´ll be there to hold you when you cry out in pain. I´ll be there for you no mater what. I love you Cloud. "

Cloud smiled at him as he pulled his master in a deep kiss then pulled back an said " I think they want to eat."

Cloud laid his forehead on his masters shoulder. Sephiroth smiled and wrapped Clouds legs around his hips and started to trust in to him. Cloud wrapped his arms around his masters neck as he made little noeses like he was in pain. Cloud shot his eyes as he let his master do his job on feeding the Chaldean. After what felt like forever Cloud felt his master release. He sighed and waited for the baby's to stop moving. When they did Cloud started to fall asleep as sephiroth hummed sweet songs in his ear. " Master I …"

" Shh baby goto sleep you need to rest." Sephiroth said as he ran his hand in Clouds hair. When Cloud finaly fell asleep Sephiroth took his hand and placed it on Clouds slightly swollen stomach. He smiled and said to himself " They´re growing so fast he might give birth before Zack does. " Sephiroth pulled himself and Cloud out of the water an put the gown on the boy then he wrapped him in a blanket and walked back to the group and said "It is time to go home."

It was late at night when they got to the palace. They stepped in the barrier and as they did the gods changed. Zack looked up at Zane as he started to change. Zane's leg wings changed as did his winged arm. Zane started to look human, that is for the wings on his back. Zane looked down at Zack and said " Whats wrong baby why are your eyes so big?"

Zack just stared at him. Then Zane picked him up an said " Zack look at me." Zack looked him in the eyes " Us gods change when we enter the barrier. When we are out of the barrier we turn in to the gods you all know. We do it to make sure our mates do not get hurt by the hunters but since we are in the barrier the hunters can´t come in here to hurt you and us." Zane smiled at Zack and asked " Do you understand me Zack?"

Zack nodded his head yes and asked " Can I have some cake and ice cream now?"

Zane's smile winded and said " Yes, when we get in the palace you can have some okay?"

Zack wrapped his arms around Zane's neck as Zane walked into the front door. Zack looked over at Sephiroth as he carried Cloud in the barrier and started to change himself. Zack's eyes went wide at the site of the six wings on his back. Sephiroth looked over at Zack and smiled at him. Zack then asked " Zane why doe's lord Sephiroth have six wings on his back and you only two wings?"

Zane put Zack down an said " Well he´s the lord of this land an has more power than we do so that is why he has more wings than us." Zane took Zack's hand and led him to the where the chefs who lowered they´re heads to them as they walked into the room. Zane looked down at Zack and said " Go on Zack tell them what you want."

Zack looked at the man and said very shyly to them " Umm can I have some cake and ice cream pleas?"

They smiled at him and said " Of course my prince." One of the men walked over to the freezer and got some ice cream and the other one was getting a piece of cake. Thy brought the plat to Zack and handed it to him. Zack and Zane and said thank you to them and walked out of the kitchen. Zane led him up the stairs to his bedroom. Zack looked around the room and walked over to the bed and sat down an started to eat his cake and ice cream. Zane walked up to him and sat down beside him and said " See, I said you will get your cake and ice cream. After you´re done I want you in bed to rest okay?" Zane pulled his hand up and ran it in Zack's hair then sat there watching Zack eat when someone knocked on the door. Zane looked at the door an said " Come in!" Zack looked at the door as a servant walked in with a letter in his hand. Zane looked at the boy as he walked up to him and said " Um sir lord sephiroth wanted me to give you this."

"Thank you little one. You may go back to your master now." Zane said as he took the letter from the boy. Zack looked at the boy as he bowed his head and said thank you and goodnight to them. Zack then looked over at Zane as he opened the letter an read what it said. He smiled and said " Sephiroth whats to see me in the morning so I won´t be here when you wake up but you can do what ever you what while I'm gone. Now why don't we go to bed, you look tired." Zane pulled Zack under the blanket and Zack curled up close and fell right to sleep. Zane smiled an went right to sleep himself.

"Cloud come on my little love angel, it´s time to wake up." Cloud felt someone pull some of his hair out of his face before he rolled over on his side and pulled the blankets over his head. He tried to go back to sleep but then someone pulled the blankets off of him so he thend to pull them back on him but he can´t find them. Sephiroth smiled at Cloud as he slowly sat up and looked at him " It´s time to get up my love bug." Cloud rubed his eyes to try to get the sleep out of them but then he fellt a wet cloth rub on the side of his face " My poor love bug can´t wake up."

" Master."

" Hmm?" Sephiroth said as he re wet the cloth and ran it on the back of Clouds neck.

" Master the water is cold."

" I'm sorry love, I´ll get one of the servants to bring in some warm water for you,"S epbhiroth said as he looked at Cloud.

Cloud looked up at him funny and said " Servants? " He looked around the room and asked "Master where are we? "

Sephiroth smiled and said " We are at the kingdom of the Promised Land"

Cloud looked around the room and asked " Master did any thing happen while I was sleeping?"

Sephiroth shook his head and said "No, just everyone was tired thats all." He smiled when Cloud looked out the window " Cloud if you what to go outside you can. It´s safe here no one is going to harm you." Cloud smiled and got up from the bed and went to run to the door. Thats when Sephiroth grabbed his arm. Cloud looked at his master and asked " What did I do master? Did I do something wrong?"

sephiroths smile widend and he said " No love bug, I just want you to change." Sephiroth helped cloud change. " There. You look better. I have one more thing to give you Cloud." Sephiroth walked up to the bedside table and picked up a small handbag and walked back over to Cloud and gave it to him " There should be a good amount of money in there so you can get what ever you want. " Cloud opened the bag and saw gold cons in it. He then said " Master this is to much, I can´t take this."

Sephiroth went to say something when Zane came in and said " Good morning Cloud and to you too lord Sephiroth." Zane walked up to them as Sephiroth told Cloud " Your going to need it when you go out there. I love you, now go and have fun."

cloud walked up to the door when he heard Zane say " Cloud, Zack is waiting for you at the front door of the palace."

Cloud looked back at them and said " Okay" Sephiroth looked at Zane and whispered in his ear " Did you get what I asked for?"

" Yes" Zane smiled at him then looked back at Cloud.

" Good I can´t wait to see the look on Clouds face when he opens that door." Sephiroth looked at Cloud as he opened the door. Cloud doped the bag of money that Sephiroth gave him and stood there in complete shock, staring at who was standing there at the door.

" M-Mom"

She smiled at him and said " Hey baby boy, why are you crying ?" Cloud ran up to his mother an gave her a big hug as he cried in his mothers arms. Cloud looked back at his master who was smiling at them. Cloud let go of his mother and walked up to Sephiroth and said "Thank you master for letting me see my mom again." Cloud stood on his toes and gave Sephiroth a big loving kiss. After he pulled a way his master said " You, Zack and your mother just go have fun okay."

"Okay. Love you master."

Sephiroths smile widend " I love you too Cloud, have a good time."

" I will. "Cloud pulled his mother down the stairs and to the front door where Zack was waiting for them. Zack smiled and said " Well lets go have some fun, Zane showed me where there´s an ice cream shop just over to the right and they have places where they sell fruit and all kinds of stuff. On the side of the palace walls and on east side wing they have shops lined up every where. One of the shops is a candy shop an I´ve been wanting to go see what they have in it." Cloud smiled and looked up at his mother and said " Do you feel like going shopping with us mom?"

She smiled at them and said " Your the ones who have the money not me." Cloud went to say something when someone called out his name.

Cloud turned to see a blood red haired man come up to him and say "Cloud thank God I fond you here. You left this back in the lords' room." The man had a small hand bag in his hand. Cloud took it and said "Thank you sir, umm but what's your name?"

" My name is Reno" he said with a smile and ran off saying " I'm sorry but I got work to do. It was nice to met you Cloud "

Cloud smiled and grabbed his mothers hand and they walked down to the shops where Cloud got some fruit and got his mother a ring that had a ruby on it and Zack was eating candy. They walked back up the palace steps ware his master was talking to a man with long black hair. They turned and looked at Cloud as Sephiroth said "There you are Cloud I was going to go look for you. Come here, I want you to meet someone." Cloud walked up to his master and stood right in front of them. Then his master said " Cloud do you remember Lee ?" Cloud looked at the man then his eyes went wide.

" Master he looks like Lee !" They started to laugh and Sephiroth said " Cloud this is Lee."

Cloud looked at his master then at Lee and said " But master Lee doesn't have long hair. He has short hair, this can´t be him. "

Sephiroth looked at Cloud and then at Lee and said " Cloud it is Lee, look at him. "

Cloud looked at the man an then his eyes went wide again and he said " It is Lee but he looks different. How come ?" He then looked at his master and said " Master you have legs and your wing arm is gone. You look human." Cloud grabbed Sephiroths arm then sawl his wings on his back. Cloud moved away from him as Sephiroth said " Cloud its okay ,we just change when we get here. "

" Thats right we just change, it´s normal for us. " Lee said

Cloud walked back up to his master and wrapped his arms around him as Sephiroth said " Cloud why don't you go and have something to eat while I go and talk to the other gods. "

" Okay. Mom, Zack want to come with me ?"

They both nodded their heads. Cloud looked back at Sephiroth and said good beye to him and they walked back through the palace doors to go find the kitchen but Zack knew where it was so he showed them the way.

When they left Sephiroth looked at Lee and said " Lee, they are growing so fast."

" Who, Cloud or the babies ? " Lee smiled at Sephiroth.

" The babies. I'm worried about Cloud, if they continue to grow like this Cloud will be ready in two weeks." Sephiroth looked at the front door as he said that but then Lee said " Well why don't I look at him ?"

" That sounds good. Lee thank you for your help, but what are you going to look for ?"

" Mako. If they are growing in it then that will explain why they are growing so fast .But not only that, it means that your blood is pure god too." Lee saw a look in Sephiroths eyes that he was right. He is a pure blood god, then he asked " Sephiroth was Jenova your mother ?"

Sephiroth looked at him and said " Yes she was my mother. I don't know what she looked like but everyone sais she was beautiful. She had white hair with glowing green eyes. I wish I could of met her. Everyone sais I look just like her but if she was a full blooded god then that means that I'm a full blooded god as well. but it doesn´t matter to me. I have a family now, that's all that matters to me now. " Sephiroth looked at Lee and smiled at him. Lee smiled back and said " Well I´ll see you tonight to check on Cloud. Good beye my lord. "

" Good bye Lee ." Sephiroth turned to the front door and walked in to go find Cloud and the others but hen Zack came running up " Master Sephiroth !"

"Zack what´s wrong? Where are Cloud and his mother ?"

" Master Sephiroth, Cloud needs your help. He said that his stomach hurts and that you can make it stop hurting ."

" Zack where is Cloud ? Take me to him!"

Zack led Sephiroth where Cloud was. Clouds mother was standing by Cloud as he held his stomach. Sephiroth came up to Sloud and said " Cloud whats wrong are they moving again? Here let me fell." Sephiroth moved Clouds hands and replaced them with his own. He closed his eyes as he felt them move inside of Cloud. He opened his eyes and picked Cloud up and said to Zack and Clouds mother " I´m going to take Cloud to his room and let him rest for a while. "

Sephiroth walked out of the room and walked up the stairs to his and Clouds room. Cloud looked up at his master and asked " Master are we going to feed them ?"

Sephiroth looked down and said " No, I'm going to take you over to Lee. He needs to look at you Cloud."

When they got in the bedroom Lee was getting everything ready. Lee looked over at Sephiroth who laid Cloud on the bed. Lee smiled and said " Well every thing is ready Sephiroth. " Cloud looked between Lee and Sephiroth and said " Master.." Sephiroth kneeled down by the bed and said " It´s okay baby, I know they want to eat but Lee needs to look at them okay ?" Lee washed his hands as he said " Sephiroth I need you to take Clouds clothes off. " Cloud looked at his master as he stood up and said " Cloud lets take your clothes off so he can take look at you." Sephiroth went to help Cloud off the bed when Cloud pulled the blankets over him to try to hide from them but Sephiroth pulled the blankets off of him and said " Cloud, he needs to look at you so please don't fight. " Cloud looked at Lee and Sephiroth and started to take his clothes off. Sephiroth helped him when his clothes were off. Sephiroth picked him up and laid him back on the bed. Sephiroth turned Cloud on his back and put a sheet over him. Lee walked over to the bed and said " Don't worry Cloud I wont hurt you, I just want to see how big they´ve grown that´s it. " Cloud looked at Sephiroth, turned his hand and said " It´s going to be okay, just relax. " Cloud noded his head as Lee picked up a needle from the table and filled it up with something. Lee then said " Okay baby turn your head to your master and don't jump. " Cloud noded his head and turned his head to Sephiroth who was smiling at him. Then he heard Lee ask " Are you ready baby ?" Cloud closed his eyes and noded his head yes. Lee slowly pushed the needle in his arm but then he pulled the needle out. Sephiroth ran his hand in Clouds blond hair and said " Cloud it´s over baby open your eyes and look at me." Cloud opened his eyes slowly and said to his master. " Master. I fell sleepy, I can´t keep my eyes open I'm scared master." Sephiroth kissed Cloud on the forehead and said " Don't be scared baby its only putting you to sleep." Sephiroth smiled when Cloud fell asleep. He kisses him one more time an stood up when Lee said " Don't worry, I´ll take good care of him and the babies so you can go out of the room and do your work. " Sephiroth kissed Cloud one last time and walked out of the room.

When night came Cloud woke up laying with his head on his masters lap as his master was reading a book. Sephiroth looked down and said " Ah, your awake my love bug, how do you fell?"

" They´re not moving." Cloud lifted his head up an tried to move his arm but Sephiroth stopped him. Cloud looked at his master as he helped him pull his arm out from under the blankets when Cloud saw the tube in his arm. He looked up at his master and asked " Master, why do I have a tube in my arm ?"

" Lee said your mako level was low so he put a tube in your arm so that that way the mako can get in your blood system. He´ll take it out tomorrow when you wake up so go back to sleep baby." Cloud laid his head back down on his masters lap and watched the the green glowing stuff in the tube run in his arm. Sephiroth ran his hand down Clouds head as Cloud slowly fell asleep. He smiled and started to read his book again as Cloud slept on his lap.

to be continued

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yeah it was long but I got chapter 4 done. So tell me do you like it? I hope you did so Please review me guys. I need those reviews.

And sorry it took so long to update, my old laptop died on me so I got a new one this year.

So sailor water is out of here. See ya and love ya guys!


	5. Chapter 5

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 5

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cloud tried to roll over but someone halted him. Still, Cloud opened his eyes  
to  
see Sephiroth looking down at him. He wanted to say something when a wet  
cloth  
was put on his forehead.

Then, he heard Lee said " Cloud, we need you to hold still so I can take  
out this tube."

Cloud relaxed as his master ran his hand in his hair.

" Good boy, stay still for me." Lee said as he slowly pull the tube out  
of Cloud's arm.

When the tube was out, Lee started to wrap Cloud's arm up.

" You're all done, Cloud. You can go back to sleep now."

Cloud nodded his head and went back to sleep. Lee and Sephiroth walked out  
of the room and closed the door behind them. Then, they walked down the  
hall.

" Lee, how long do you think he has before its time?"

" Not long with the way their growing. It would probably be in a week or

so"

" Alright. And the others?"

" Well, Zack would be the next to deliver and the rest, well, it depends  
who  
mated with who. We'll just have to wait and see." Lee smiled as they  
walked  
together and then added ," I can't wait to see them born."

" I know. I just can't wait to hold them in my arms."

" They will be small when they're born but you can hold them you do  
know."

" I don't want to hear it. Don't you say it."

Lee then stepped in front of Sephiroth.

" If it turns out that he's carrying her then the others will not make it,  
you do  
know that right?"

" Yes, but I know they will make it there alive. I can feel them."

" I know you can, but I'm just preparing you for the worst to come."

" I know Lee."

"Why don't we go have some tea and read a good book. It might help."

" I think we should talk first."

" That sounds good to me. But I really would like to read your old books  
you've  
got up there."

"Oh yeah, I've got some new ones just a couple days ago. I want you to go  
over  
them and see what kind they are."

Lee smiled at him and asked " Does this mean I can have a few of them?"

" Maybe." Sephiroth said as he walked past Lee and down the hall to his  
library. He turned to see Lee on his tail.

After 3 hours of Lee going through the old books, Lee got 3 books from him  
and  
started to read the ones he can't have. He then turned to see Sephiroth who  
was  
reading some papers.

" Sephiroth, maybe you should go and see if Clouds up. I'm sure he's hungry  
by

now."

" I'll go and see if he's up. Maybe I'll bring him here to eat."

" That sounds good to me."

Sephiroth smiled at his friend and walked out in the hall but left the door  
open. Then, he started up the stairs to his room where Cloud was sleeping on  
the  
large bed, all curled up in the blankets. Sephiroth smiled and pulled the  
blankets back. The moment he did, his eyes grew wide and he screamed.

Lee was sitting in the library when he heard Sephiroth scream. Lee dropped  
the  
book he was reading and took off running up stairs to his lord's bedroom  
where he  
found Sephiroth on the floor with tears in his eyes.

" Sephiroth, what's wrong?" Lee said with worry.

" Lee h...he's"

Lee went over to the bed and looked down at Cloud.

" Oh my god."  
Lee turned away from Cloud and looked at Sephiroth in the eyes " He's  
changing."

" Lee, I don't know what to do. Is there a way to stop it? I mean, what  
about  
the babies? Will they be okay?"

" They will not make it."

Sephiroth got up from the floor, walked back over to the bed and held  
Cloud's other hand " Cloud, I'm sorry."

Then, Lee had an idea.

" Sephiroth, go get my tools. I have an idea."

Sephiroth took off running down the hall and went into a small room where Lee  
keeps his  
tools. While he looked, Lee walked over to the bed, pulled the sheet off of  
Cloud and looked at his arm.

" I can't stop him from changing, but I can try to save the babies. I just  
hope it's not too late."

Sephiroth came running in the room with Lee's bag of tools.

" I've got the tools you need"

"Okay, we need a bowl of warm water and another of cold water and we need a  
lot of  
blankets and towels."

" Okay."

Sephiroth went to get the stuff and Lee started to get ready. When  
Sephiroth came back, Lee had everything ready. Lee looked up at him and  
said,

"Just set them down at the end of the bed and then stand at the other  
side."

Sephiroth walked over to the other side of the bed and held Cloud's hand.  
Then he  
looked at Lee as he said,

" All right. I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to cut your  
children out of him. It's the only way to save them. If I don't, they will die  
by morning."

Sephiroth looked at Cloud and slowly closed his eyes as he kissed his lover's  
hand. Then he nodded at Lee.

Lee smiled at him.

" Good. Let's get started. Sephiroth, why don't you take his  
clothes off. You'll have to rip the right sleeve to get his right arm out  
and  
don't touch his arm, okay?"

Sephiroth took all of Cloud's clothes off and looked back at Lee who was  
putting some blankets on Sephiroth's side of the bed and he put some towels  
on his side of the bed  
Lee looked at Sephiroth's eyes.

" It's going to be okay. Don't worry, I've done this before."

Sephiroth looked at Cloud again as Lee took off his robe and pulled back his  
hair with a tie. Then, he took out a knife from his bag and very slowly  
started to  
cut Cloud's swollen belly. Little by little, he cut the skin. When he was  
done,  
he put the knife down and looked at Sephiroth who was looking at his blood  
covered hands.

" Sephiroth, it's okay. he's fine."

Sephirtoh looked back at Cloud as sweat ran down his face. He then grabbed a  
cold wet rag and put it to Cloud's forehead.

" It's okay, Cloud. I'm here. We're almost done. Just hang on a little  
longer okay."

Sephiroth turned his head back to Lee who was smiling at them. He then went  
back to work. Lee slowly pushed his hand in Cloud's stomach. It took some time  
for Lee to find one of them. But when he did, he looked up at Sephiroth.

" Sephiroth, get a blanket and hold it in your arms like so."

Sephiroth unfolded a blanket and held it in his arms like Lee said.

" Okay, come closer."

Sephiroth got closer as Lee told him.

" Okay Sephiroth, you ready? Now, don't drop it okay."

" Okay." Sephiroth said.

Lee pulled his arm out of Cloud's stomach very slowly so as not to hurt the  
baby. When Lee had the baby out, he placed it in Sephiroth's waiting arms.

"Congratulations my lord, it's a boy."

Sephiroth looked at the baby in his hands as he moved his arms and legs and  
the six wings on his back. He looked at Lee and then smiled at his new son.  
He wanted  
to pull him up to give it a kiss but stopped when Lee put a hand on the  
baby's

head.

" Before you do that, let me cut the cord first."

Lee tied the cord and cut it with the knife. He then helped Sephiroth clean  
the baby.

Lee saw Sephiroth pull the baby up and started to give it little kisses  
when he heard him say

" I've waited a long time to see you and Cloud has to. Now, be a good boy  
and sleep."

Lee saw the baby stop moving and go right to sleep. Sephiroth smiled at his  
son and laid him right next to Cloud.

" Well, he knows who his father is. Why don't we get the others out? "

Lee pushed his hand in Cloud's stomach again and pull the next baby out.  
Sephiroth was ready when Lee handed him his next son and cleaned him. He laid  
him down by his brother when Lee pull the last one out. He felt something and  
looked at Sephiroth. Then, he looked around Cloud's

stomach again and pulled the last baby out and handed it to Sephiroth. Then,  
he put his hand back again and move in side Cloud to make sure that was the  
last one when he felt it again. He looked at Sephiroth again and said.

"Sephiroth, get another blanket."

Sephiroth put the baby down with the other one's and grabbed  
another blanket and held it in his arms when Lee pull the last baby out. His  
eyes went wide and Lee looked at Sephiroth.

" Sephiroth, it's a baby girl."

" What? That's impossible. There has not been a female in 12,000 years."

" I know"

Lee handed her over to Sephiroth's waiting arms. Then, he cut the cord and  
tied it off.

Sephiroth just looked at her with a smile and said softly,

" I have a baby girl."

" Not only that, you have a family now." Lee smiled as Sephiroth looked  
over at his new family and sat the little girl down with her brothers. They  
both got back to work on closing Cloud up.

The sun came up and Cloud started to awake. When he opened his eyes, he was  
laying on his side with a pillow at his stomach. Then, he heard people  
talking. Cloud just listened to what they were saying.

" Sephiroth, they're beautiful."

" I know when Lee pulled the first one out and handed it to me. I didn't  
know what to think."

" Well, you're lucky."

Cloud heard another man say.

" Yeah, I guess I am."

" So, when did he start to change?"

" It was 11 last night when he started. Lee said he was lucky we were able  
to get them out."

" Master Sephiroth, can I hold one of your babies?"

"If Lee says it's okay, you can."

" Can I, Master Lee?"

" Hmm, I guess. Just don't drop the baby."

Sephiroth smiled as Lee handed over one of his sons for them to hold.  
Sephiroth looked over to the bed where Cloud was and saw Cloud looking at him.  
He smiled, then looked at everyone and said very kindly,

" Okay everyone, I think it's time to leave the room and let them  
rest."

Everyone said their good byes and left so Sephiroth can have some time with  
his new family. Sephiroth smiled, walked over to his children, picked up  
his first born and looked at him for a minute. Then, he walked over to the  
bed, push the curtains back and looked down at Cloud with a smile.

Cloud looked up at his master and asked,

" Master, what's happened to me? I can't move."

" Cloud, you started to change last night. So, I called Lee over and he was  
able to save the babies before you change."

Sephiroth sat down on the bed by Cloud and looked at him in the eyes. Then,  
he looked at his son that was wrapped up in a blanket. Then, he turned back to  
Cloud who was looking at him. Sephiroth's smile widen when he scooted up and  
put his son in Cloud's arms and watched as Cloud  
hold his son in his good arm. Sephiroth giggled when the baby kicked and  
wriggled as Cloud looked at his son. Sephiroth pulled his hand up and rubbed  
his hand up in Cloud's hair.

" Cloud, you did so well. Lee said that they've grown so well inside of you  
that he was able to take them out of you without hurting you or the  
babies."

" Where are the other babies? Can I see them? "

" They're sleeping, but I'll get them. I'm sure they want to meet you."

Sephiroth got off the bed, walked over to a carriage, picked two more babies  
up and walked back over to the bed. He then lays them down by the other one  
and put a blanket around the 3 of them to keep them from rolling off the bed  
when they started to kick and wriggle.

Sephiroth saw Cloud smile at his new babies and start to play with their  
little fingers and toes. Then, one of the babies wings pop out of the blanket.  
Cloud looked over at Sephiroth.

" Master Sephiroth, they have wings."

" Yes, they are gods after all. When they are being carried by their  
mother, their wings grow with them."

" So, does this means they have powers even before they are born?"

" Yes. When they were growing inside you, they had powers. But now that  
they are born, their powers will grow slower. And that's where their father  
comes in. I will have to teach them how to use their powers. But right now,  
their too young."

Cloud looked back down at the babies as they moved around in the blankets.  
Cloud smiled at them and then at Sephiroth. Cloud went to lay back down when  
Sephiroth stopped him.

" I have one more thing to show you."

Sephiroth turned back to the carriage, picked up another bundle of blankets,  
held it in his hands and looked at the little girl all wrapped up. He gave her  
a little kiss then went back to the bed and held it out to Cloud for him to  
take her in his arms.

Cloud looked at him in shock.

" Sephiroth, i...it's a baby girl."

" I know."

Cloud started to pull on her blankets to open them to look at her.

"Cloud, be very gentle with her. She's really small. Here, let me help you  
unwrap her."

Sephiroth helped Cloud unwrap her from the blanket and held her up to Cloud  
so he can look at her. Cloud smiled.

" She's so tiny she can fit in your hands."

" Lay back and I'll put her by you and the others."

Cloud laid back and Sephiroth put her close to her brothers. He then laid  
down on the bed so the babies are in the middle kicking and moving, trying to  
get close to their mother.

" They're so beautiful, Sephiroth."

" They look like their mother."

" No they don't."

" Yes they do."

Sephiroth pulled his face up to Cloud's and gave him a deep loving kiss. When  
he broke the kiss, he said,

" I think someone's sleepy."

After Sephiroth said that, Cloud yawned and closed his eyes to get some much  
needed rest. Sephiroth smiled and went to sleep himself. But unknown to him,  
something very bad was going to happen. Something he will never forget.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

to be continue

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

i really need review.s guys so pleas give me review.s

well sailor water is out of here tell next time that is well love ya guys keep reading and keep writeing well i'm out of here


End file.
